


Away

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to feel her in his arms, he wanted to be able to steal a kiss from her warm and pink lips and he wanted to spend his time with her, may it involve moments of pure teasing or silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> While working on a few stories, I decided why not post a oneshots or two. It's pretty sad compared to my usual work, but here you guys go!

Sometimes, it just wasn’t enough.

The emails, the sacrifice hours of sleep in order to get to talk to them, these were the things Kuroo and his girlfriend have been doing for the past few months. Though these things do assuage to the feeling of missing the other, it just didn’t suffice at all.

He wanted to feel her in his arms, he wanted to be able to steal a kiss from her warm and pink lips and he wanted to spend his time with her, may it involve moments of pure teasing or silence.

But what he wanted most was to have her right by his side.

The moment his Skype had rung, Nekoma’s captain had just gotten out of the bathroom newly dressed after a shower. Clicking the ‘answer’ button, he cared less for the fact his hair was still a bit soaked; ultimately his hair would end up in its natural bedhead state, so he may as well savor the wet look before it dries.

He turned on video in order for his girlfriend to see him. “Heya.” He smiled.

“Tetsu,” She smiled back after enabling her webcam for him. “Looks like someone just got out of the shower, huh?”

“Pretty much.” He smirked. “Too bad you didn’t call sooner though. I would’ve rushed out shirtless.”

Such caused his sweetheart to stick her tongue out as her cheeks began to redden in shade. “Gosh you’re a sick man.” She muttered audibly; her tone teasing in every way. It made Kuroo smile in amusement as she spoke once more, “Well good thing I just called now.”

“Well you’re missing out on a lot then.”

She clicked her tongue. “Yep. Definitely a gross, horrible boyfriend.”

It didn’t take too long until both of them began to laugh a bit; their joyful voices being a melody to one another’s ears as a few stories were exchanged from academic matters, to Nekoma’s team, Kenma and personal things. However, once the silence has fallen, they then looked at each other rather seriously through the screens of their laptops. The atmosphere immediately shifted from something light to one full of yearning and slight sadness.

With a sigh of defeat, his girlfriend broke the silence. “… I miss you, you know.”

Running a hand along his ebony locks, a sad smile graced his lips. “I know,” He uttered. “But we can do this though, alright? Just a bit longer and we’ll be able to see each other during December.” But in all honesty, it felt like an eternity being far away from the other.

“Mm” was the response of his beloved before overhearing her mom call her from a distance through the sounds picked up by her mic. ”Ah shoot, I gotta go.” The temptation to neglect her usual duties was strong, but she knew better than to toss her responsibilities around. Kuroo was never one to enjoy her doing things out of her way for him.

He nodded in understanding, “Of course, don’t keep your mom waiting.”

“I’ll call later or some other time. I promise.”

“Of course, I’ll be waiting.”

About to hang up, she blew a kiss to the screen. “Oh, and Tetsu?”

His attention was solely on her as he looked into her irises. “I love you so much.” She stated with a weak smile.

“And I love you a lot too.” He responded. His tone was soft as felt himself in the verge of breaking a bit. “Don’t forget that.”

“Of course.”

The call ended and Kuroo found himself speechless for a moment. He stared up to the white ceiling before covering his vision with his hands. A few tears had found themselves escaping his eyes.

It hurts.


End file.
